Nothing's Ever Simple
by xraygirl
Summary: Amanda gets in over her head and it's up to Lee to save the day.


Nothing's Ever Simple

Author: Xraygirl

Rating: G

Summary: Amanda gets in over her head. Need I say more!

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belongs to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Productions. If it belonged to me, it would be out on DVD already and a reunion movie would be filming as you read this! I'm just taking the characters for a spin.

Timeline: Late third season, but before ATWAS.

Feedback: Sure, why not? Feedback is like nectar of the Gods to authors. Just be nice about it or don't bother.

A/N: Yes, I know I have usually written for CSI in the past. Still love that show but this one was my 'First Love'. This story was originally written for a long defunct forum. I thought I may as well post it here before my computer sputters to its death and it's lost forever! Without any further ado, let's get on with the show.

A bullet whizzed by Amanda's ear and crashed into the wall to her left as she ducked and made it up the last stair to the exit. Running through and slamming the steel door behind her, Amanda looked around quickly. She grabbed a nearby metal rod and jammed one end under the door knob and dug the other deep into the gravel that lined the roof floor.

Slipping the microfilm into her pocket, Amanda backed way and turned to search for a means of escape. Finding none, she exhaled heavily.

'_Well_,' she thought with grim sarcasm. '_Nothing else has gone right so far. Why would this be any different?'_

Pacing nervously, Amanda recalled her last conversation with Lee. '_He begged me not to do this. Said he had a bad feeling about it. Said I wasn't ready. Would I listen? Nooo. I told him I would be just fine, that he worried too much. Billy wouldn't send me if it was dangerous, right?'_

"Shoot!" she cried with frustration, "How do I get myself into thesemesses? If only I--."

The rumble of helicopter blades cut off her next words and Amanda's shoulders sagged with relief as Lee came into view. As the chopper rose from alongside the building, she spotted him standing on the rail outside its open door. Watching him snap on the safety harness, Amanda realized she had somehow always known that Scarecrow would come for her. She began to run.

Lee's hunch had been proved correct when new Intel arrived stating the pick-up zone was now considered 'high risk'. His blood had run cold. There had been no way to stop Amanda in time. Now, he thanked God he had followed his instinct that Amanda would head for the roof if there were trouble.

Seeing Amanda dashing towards him, he felt his stomach slowly begin to unclench.

'_I TOLD Billy this assignment was a bad idea!' _he thought angrily '_She wasn't ready for this!'_

"Relax, Scarecrow," Billy had said. "It's just a simple pick-up."

"Nothing's ever 'simple' when it comes to Amanda!" he had snorted in reply.

How he knew that!

When Amanda reached the edge of the building, Lee turned and called out to the pilot.

"Okay, bring us in closer and hold 'er steady."

"No can do Sir," he responded with a shake of his head. "With these low over-hanging cables, we're lucky to be as close as we are!"

Lee gritted his teeth and swore softly to himself. Swinging back around, he shouted to Amanda over the din of the rotor.

"We can't come any closer! Get ready Amanda. You're going to have to jump!"

"JUMP!!?? Are you CRAZY?? Lee, I can't! It's got to be 5 feet! I can't do it!!" she hollered back in panic.

Frustrated and worried, Lee barked back.

"You've GOT to Amanda! There's no other way!"

She shook her head violently. "No, no…Lee, I can't...I--."

Amanda spun around quickly as the sounds of shouting, gunfire and bodies being hurled against the door became more intense. Both she and Lee knew the door couldn't hold out much longer.

When she whirled back to face him, Amanda's eyes were rounded pools of stark terror that ripped through Lee as no knife could. The gut twist that had begun to subside when he first spotted her came rushing back full force. The situation was deteriorating fast and Lee realized that unless he acted quickly, he was going to lose her. He began to sweat.

Lee savagely ran an agitated hand through his hair. '_Damn it, Scarecrow! Think! She HAS to jump. You HAVE to get her to jump!'_

"Amanda, listen to me,' Lee pleaded "I need your help. We don't have much time. Please Amanda, you've got to jump! I'll catch you, I swear!" he continued desperately, "You have to know I'd never let you fall!"

Pausing, he briefly glanced away. When he once again met her gaze, everything he had ever felt for her was blazing fiercely in his eyes.

"Trust me." he mouthed to her.

Reading his silent plea, Amanda felt the world fall away and a strange but powerful hush descend. An unwavering sense of peace washed over her. There was only Lee and he was waiting for her. He had never let her down. She smiled at him so beautifully, Lee's breath caught in his throat. Then, just as she'd done that first day at the train station, Amanda took a leap of faith.

After the debriefing the following afternoon, Lee and Amanda left the bullpen side by side. Lee's hand had naturally found the small of Amanda's back as he guided her through the doors and towards the elevator.

"You going home for the day?" Lee asked.

"Not yet. I have to drop these off at Records." Amanda indicated the file folders she carried.

"You?" she smiled up at him as they reached the elevator doors.

"Yeah. I'm just heading up to the Q bureau first." he nodded.

"Oh." Amanda replied.

They stood together in silence for a moment; so much was being left unsaid that both were loathe to end the conversation.

Lee leaned forward to press the elevator call button and cleared his throat.

"So," he finally managed. "Um…I ah...I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Lee-?"

"Hmm?"

Amanda raised her hand tentatively and let it rest on Lee's arm. Looking down at it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Lee, I just wanted…well…I wanted to thank you again for what you did yesterday." she smiled back shyly.

"Oh, and what was that?" he teased.

Amanda blushed and let her eyes drop before raising them to meet Lee's.

"Well, you know…for not saying 'I told you so.'"

Lee's grin broadened as Amanda continued.

"And…for coming to get me. And well…for not dropping me, of course!" she finished with a laugh.

Stepping into the elevator, Lee's smile was now so wide his dimples were showing.

"Oh that," he said breezily, waving his hand casually in the air. "That was nothing. You never had a thing to worry about."

Amanda's eyes widened incredulously.

"Oh, really?" she laughed. "And how do you figure that?"

"Because," Lee held open the doors and leaned through until his face was mere inches from Amanda's, sending a shiver down her spine. "Once I got my hands on you, I'd never let you go."

Lee stood back and winked as the elevator doors slowly closed.

The End.


End file.
